Der verschmähte Held
by hyndara71
Summary: Kimball rettet Patrick das Leben. Doch der nimmt das gar nicht wahr ...


Author's Note: Böse kleine Slasher können es natürlich nicht so einfach hinnehmen, daß Teresa Lisbon Patrick Jane das Leben rettet *zwinker*. Also hab ich mir mal den Höhepunkt von 1.02 Romeo und Julia (Red Hair and silver tape) vorgenommen.

Disclaimer: "The Mentalist" gehört CBS, Bruno Heller, der Produktionsfirma und zig anderen Leuten. Mir allerdings nix davon, nur die Idee.

"Da rüber!" befahl Teresa Lisbon.  
Kimball nickte, hielt seine Waffe gesenkt, während er hinüberhetzte zu dem Bungalow.  
Welcher Teufel hatte Jane nur geritten, daß er sich abgesetzt hatte und jetzt im besten Fall hier wieder auftauchte? Heil! Gesund! Sein fröhliches Lächeln auf den Lippen, das Kimballs Herz regelmäßig höher schlagen ließ. Einen seiner dummen Sprüche aufsagend, die Kimballs Kehle jedesmal kitzelten, um das befreiende Lachen endlich herauszulassen.  
Dieser Mann, Patrick Jane, brachte ihn gehörig ins Schwitzen, mußte er zugeben. Jane verwirrte ihn. Verwirrte ihn auf eine Weise, die er bis dahin nicht gekannt hatte.  
Teresa Lisbon gab ihm Handzeichen, riß ihn damit wieder aus seinen Gedanken.  
Doch nicht ganz, hörte er doch die Stimme aus dem Bungalow, die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch tanzen und sein Herz kräftiger schlagen ließ.  
Oh Gott, er war tatsächlich hier! Jane war wirklich hergekommen, um den Mörder allein zu stellen. Hatte er denn überhaupt keinen Überlebenswillen mehr?  
Lisbon winkte ihm wieder. Kimball nickte, drehte sich um und bewegte sich vorsichtig, an der Außenwand entlang, von der Vordertür weg.  
Janes Stimme klang nur undeutlich aus dem Inneren, und auch die andere Stimme, die ihm unvermittelt antwortete, war zu undeutlich, als daß Kimball sie hätte verstehen können. Zumindest die Worte nicht, den Klang aber schon.  
Nein!  
Mit kaltem Entsetzen begriff er, daß Patricks Leben auf dem Spiel stand, und augenblicklich bildete sich kalter Schweiß auf seiner Stirn.  
Nein! Nicht Patrick! Jeden durfte es treffen, aber nicht diesen ... diesen faszinierenden Mann, der Kimball regelmäßig an die Grenzen seiner Selbstbeherrschung trieb.  
Wenn er doch nur ...  
Plötzlich begriff er, WAS er da eigentlich dachte. Und zu dem kalten Schweiß gesellte sich die unangenehme Hitze des Schams.  
Dachte er wirklich von seinem Kollegen als ... Ja, als was? Als sexuell faszinierend? Als möglichen Partner?  
'Kim, du bist verrückt!' rief er sich selbst zur Ordnung.  
Er war doch nicht ... ? Nein! Nein, sicher nicht.  
Aber dennoch faszinierte ihn Patrick.  
In Gedanken sagte er den Namen noch einmal, stellte sich vor, wie er ihn auf seiner Zunge zergehen ließ:  
P-a-t-r-i-c-k ...  
Als hätte dieser ihn gehört, klang dessen undeutliche Stimme eine Nuance unsicherer, panischer, nach draußen.  
Kimball wurde augenblicklich wieder in die Realität zurück geholt.  
Nein! Er würde nicht zulassen, daß jemand Patrick etwas antat! Er konnte nicht! Das durfte nicht passieren!  
Diese wunderbaren grünen Augen. Strahlende Augen, die gleichzeitig Schmerz und Freude auszudrücken wußten. Er wollte in ihren Tiefen versinken, niemals wieder auftauchen.  
Ja, er wollte versinken in Patrick Jane, und er hätte nichts dagegen, sein Leben für das seines ... Kollegen zu geben.  
Ein feiner Schmerz durchbohrte sein Herz. Kollege! Wie abfällig dieses Wort doch klang! Es paßte so gar nicht zu seinen Emotionen.  
Und dann ... sprach wieder Patrick, und seine Stimme klang verängstigt, beinahe flehend.  
Nein, nicht für jemanden, der Patrick Jane nicht kannte. Aber für Kimball war der Hilferuf nur allzu deutlich wahrnehmbar. Und er zögerte nicht mehr.  
Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung kam er aus der Hocke hoch. Mit einer beinahe beiläufigen Bewegung zerbrach er das kleine Fenster, um keinen Widerstand zwischen seiner Waffenmündung und der Bedrohung dort drinnen zu haben.  
Am Rande registrierte er, daß es sich bei den Angreifern Patricks um das Ehepaar handelte. Dieses Ehepaar, das das Restaurant betrieb.  
Verdammt! Hatte Patrick ihm gegenüber nicht sogar diesen Verdacht geäußert?  
Das spielte keine Rolle mehr als Kimball sah, wie der Ehemann eine Waffe auf Patrick richtete und er das deutliche Klicken hörte, als die Waffe entsichert wurde.  
Er drückte ab. Der Rückstoß seiner Dienstwaffe ließ ihn die Arme heben, doch prompt war er wieder einsatzbereit.  
Die Ehefrau! Sie machte eine bedohliche Geste in Patricks Richtung, während der sich zu einem Ball zusammenkrümmte.  
Kimball zögerte wieder nicht, sondern drückte noch ein zweites Mal ab. Wieder zuckten seine Arme nach oben, während die Verdächtige mit einem überraschten Gesichtsausdruck noch zwei Schritte rückwärts machte.  
Und in diesem Moment krachte die Tür gegen die Innenwand und Teresa Lisbon eilte in den Raum, um ihr Teammitglied zu schützen.  
Kimball atmete auf und fühlte seine Knie weich werden. Mit zitternden Beinen lehnte er sich gegen die Außenwand des Bungalows.  
Patrick war sicher! Sein Patrick hatte überlebt. Und er, Kim Cho, hatte ihm das Leben gerettet.  
Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf Kimballs Lippen.  
Wenn er ihn nur wahrnehmen würde, das wäre schon viel. Das war beinahe mehr, als er sich zu hoffen wagte. Aber es wäre ein Anfang, auch um seine eigenen Gefühle zu erforschen.  
Kimball richtete sich langsam wieder auf, noch immer wie berauscht von dieser Rettung. Doch als er einen Blick durch das zerschlagene Fenster warf erstarrte sein Herz.  
Patrick stand da, und er hielt Lisbons Hand, sah sie an, ihr direkt ins Gesicht. Und dieser Blick, mit dem er sie ansah ...  
Kimballs Herz begann zu bluten.  
Das konnte Patrick ihm doch nicht antun! Er konnte doch nicht einfach ignorieren, daß er ihm das Leben gerettet hatte!  
"Danke", hörte er diese Wunderstimme drinnen sagen. Aber dieses Wort galt nicht ihm, ebensowenig wie die Dankbarkeit.  
Und dann beugte Patrick sich über Lisbon, ganz dicht an sie heran.  
Und Kimballs Herz brach ...


End file.
